starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouron
Ouron is the Vaul's main stronghold at the edge of the Koprulu Sector and the void between galaxies. Overview Like the planet Char, the Vaul "hide" from the other races while developing their strength for a plan eons in the making. What makes Ouron different from all the other home worlds in Koprulu is that it is not a natural planet at all, but a completely artificial structure. Using advanced psionic technology, the core of Ouron is an artificial star that powers all primary systems. Holding the star in place is a specialized Neutronium alloy frame with multiple planetoids used to maintain stability. To avoid detection by conventional and psionic sensors, the Vaul constructed an outer covering composed of a Xenorium-Rytorium alloy encompasses Ouron's surface along with several thousand psionic disrupting devices. Thus making it one of the largest artificial structures in the Koprulu Sector. Geography Atmosphere Due to their robotic "nature", the saw little need to give Ouron any atmosphere at all on the surface; however, there are small pockets of atmospheres on the planetoids. This is mostly because most of the factories require an atmosphere for industrial processes. Flora and Fauna Due to the planet's unstable nature before the Vaul reformatted it, no form of plant or animal life could have ever existed on Ouron. The only living beings on the planet are most likely specimens collected in laboratories for research. About 60-70% of these subjects are new Zerg strains that are separated from the Hive Mind and kept in stasis cells shielded from psionics. The others are most likely cloned from genetic material of Terrans and Protoss who perished on the battlefield during the Great Wars. Natural Resources As an artificial structure, Ouron has no natural resources. To feed the need for raw material, the Vaul gather resources from other planets, asteroids, and galaxies them warp them via Warp Gates. While this may seem as a major flaw, Ouron is capable of producing its own energy. Using modified Khaydarin crystal technology, thousands of power stations produce nearly infinite amounts of Zero Point Energy. As a by-product of using of these stations, new and unique particles develop in the universe. At first, they were damaging to most of the structures in contact with them. But after several experiments, and a few "disappearing" stars systems, the Vaul developed a way to collect, store, and convert these particles into more useful forms. Defenses Moons Ouron has Five artificial moons. Once the Vaul set up their factories, three of them were configured into heavily armed weapon platforms of unimaginable power. Each moon is basically a giant gun attached to a hyperspace engine and covered with 10,000,000 - 50,000,000 megatons of Neosteel armor riddled with a thousand "smaller" cannons. One blast from the main cannon can vaporize an entire fleet of Terran Battlecruisers and Protoss Motherships instantly. The other two moons have built-in shipyards for mass production of aerospace crafts and mass drivers to instantly launch hundreds of ships at a moments notice Satellites Boosting Ouron's planetary defense grid are 300,000 Orbital Particle Cannons. Each satellite can detect a cloaked ship or organism within a range of 2,000,000,000 light-years. Asteroids the size of small moons are easily cut in half before eventually exploding into fireballs. Surface Weapons Due to the planet being covered with multiple city-ships, any invading armada that was lucky enough to punch through the first two lines of defense are immediately taken down by either the 6,000,000 Neutron Guns, the 3,000,000 underground torpedo banks or the 1,000,000 Hardlight weapons platforms. Each powered by the multiple Zero Point Energy Generators inside the structure. Transportation To get in and out of Ouron, the Vaul have constructed only a few hundred portals on the outer shell. All other travel within the sphere is done through Conduits and Apertures. Should an unforeseen emergency occur, all essential bases have been equipped with a teleportation engine to transport everything to multiple fallback sites. Surface Stats *30% Gigachrome armor *10% Xenorium armor *20% Water *20% Defense stations *10% Shield emitters *10% Sensory equipment Interior Stats * 20% Micro Galaxy * 20% Fabrication Units * 30% Research Units * 10% Storgate Units * 20% Empty space Notes Inspirations: * Transformers: Cybertron * Star Trek: Dyson sphere * Andromeda: Magog World Ship * Stargate: Ancient technology * Shadow Raiders: Battle Moons and Prison Planet * Halo: First Battle of Earth Category:Planets